La respuesta de Naruto
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Después de la cuarta guerra Ninja, Naruto sigue confundido por la declaracion de Hinata...debera hablar con ella. Pero ¿Que es lo que siente el rubio por la Hyuga? ¿Que le dirá? descubranlo en este one-shop.


"_La Respuesta de Naruto"_

_Dos días despué__s de haber ganado la cuarta guerra Ninja, las cinco grandes sombras se habían encargado de terminar con Danzou ya que lo tenían considerado como un traidor desde el comienzo de la guerra. _

_Tsunade __ había despertado del coma y retomando sus funciones como líder de Konoha se encarga de la reconstrucción de la villa._

_Los ninjas de konoha llegaban cansados desde lo que había sido la última batalla, uno de ellos que venía extrañamente pensativo era quien todos en la villa ahora llamaban héroe, Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio era llevado en una camilla hacía el hospital, exhausto por sus últimas batallas. _

_Cerró __ sus ojos y su mente viajo hacia su ultimo encuentro con la tímida chica de ojos blancos, recordó su tierna vos y cada una de las palabras que la futura líder del Clan Hyuuga le brindara en la batalla que sostuvieron contra Pain._

_Aun no podía creer que Hinata lo quisiese, es decir que todo este tiempo ¿Lo había querido? Y no se había dado cuenta, se sentía todo un tonto… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? _

_-"No dejare que toques a Naruto-Kun"-_

_-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Vete, él no es rival para ti"-_

_-Lo sé, solo estoy siendo egoísta…-_

_-¡De que estas hablando, Hinata…no seas estupida! ¡Vete de aquí, Hinata!-_

_-"Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad…antes siempre lloraba y me rendía fácilmente…estuve apunto de caer por el camino equivocado, pero tu me mostraste el camino correcto…siempre estuve observándote, quería alcanzarte"-Susurro Hinata-"Quería caminar junto a ti, quería estar contigo…gracias Naruto-Kun, tu sonrisa me salvó. Por eso yo ahora no tengo miedo de protegerte, porque…yo te amo"-_

_En ese momento, Hinata corrió hacía Pain con valentía, ahora no era la misma peliazul que él había conocido, ahora era distinta…Mas Valiente, Mas Fuerte y Mas decidida._

_Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de repente, al mirar a su alrededor se encontró en una habitación blanca con cortinas amarillas:_

_-Estas en el hospital…Naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo Sakura en frente de su cama_

_-Bien…Sakura-Chan-Susurro Naruto recordando aun a Hinata_

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te ves bien?-_

_-Es que…tuve un sueño-Murmuro Naruto_

_-¿Un sueño? ¿De que se trata?-_

_-De… ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde esta Hinata?-Dijo saltando de la cama_

_-¿Eh? ¿Hinata?- Pregunto extrañada- Ella esta…en la habitación de alado ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Esta bien? ¿Cómo están sus heridas?-_

_-Esta bien…-_

_-¡Entonces iré a verla!-Dijo Naruto levantándose a gran velocidad_

_-Pero…ella aun esta dormida-Murmuro Sakura viendo salir a su compañero por la puerta._

_Abrió la puerta con rapidez, pudo ver como en la habitación una cortina blanca rodeaba la camilla donde descansaba Hinata. _

_Tomo la cortina y la desplazo con lentitud, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ahí estaba la chica con la que había soñado desde aquella terrible batalla:_

_-Hinata…se ve tan angelical aun dormida-Pensó el rubio acariciando su cabello _

_Se sentó en la cama admirando a la chica, su cabello resplandecía con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, una agradable brisa jugó con su pelo azulado. _

_Naruto saco los rebeldes cabellos que se encontraban en la cara de la chica, y acaricio suavemente su rostro. _

_Sin pensar en lo que hacia se inclino sobre ella besándola dulcemente en sus rosados labios. _

_En ese momento, Naruto se separó lentamente de ella, para mirar su rostro dormido, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga y con sus mejillas sonrojadas:_

_-Hinata… ¿Estabas despierta?-Dijo colorado_

_-Na...Naruto-Kun- Tartamudeo mientras lo miraba incrédula _

_Un viento gélido se sintió __ desde la puerta, ambos chicos voltearon a ver y su compañera de equipo que los miraba con ira y lágrimas en sus ojos:_

_-Sakura-Chan…-_

_-Ahora no te entiendo Naruto-Dijo triste- ¿No habías dicho que odias a los que se mienten así mismos?-_

_-Sí es lo que he dicho-_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella? Tú nunca te habías dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por ti ¿Por qué te mientes a ti mismo?-_

_-Es cierto lo que tú dices…Sakura-Chan, yo nunca me di cuenta y por lo mismo ahora me siento un perfecto idiota, porque nunca entendí la razón que me hacia preocuparme por ella, por que siempre en las noches era su olor el que sentía en mi casa, por que eran sus ojos los que aparecían en mis sueños- Suspiro- Estaba segado por un amor que nunca fue mío, fue siempre ella a la que ame y es solo ahora que me doy cuenta de ello-_

_-¡Naruto __esto es una estupidez!-_

_-¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando! Lo que siento no es una estupidez…es la verdad-Grito Naruto- Amo a Hinata-_

_-¿La amas? Si claro ¿Y que era lo que me decía a mi?-_

_-Yo ya no te amo Sakura, tú me hiciste entender que nosotros no somos compatibles-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Tu nunca me has querido Sakura-Chan, tan solo me has mirado como un amigo…-Suspiro-Además siempre me has tratado mal y me has ignorado-_

_-Sobre eso, yo lo siento Naruto-_

_-No digas que lo sientes, eso no cambiara lo que siento por Hinata-Dijo tomando la mano de Hinata-Siempre me ha estado observando y yo no me había dado cuenta, ella me trata bien todo el tiempo, el dulce y nunca me ignora-_

_-Naruto-Kun…yo nunca pensé que dirías__ todas estas cosas. Todo este tiempo no pude hablar porque pensé que esto era un sueño y que pronto despertaría de él, pero entonces al sentir tu mano calida sobre la mía me di cuenta que esto es real-Suspiro sonrojada- Sabes yo no creo que seas un perfecto Idiota, tan solo eres un poco distraído…aun así no me arrepiento de lo que he sentido por ti todos estos años-_

_-Gracias Hinata-Sonrió- Creo que soy muy distraído, dattebayo-_

_-Saben… ¡Hagan lo que quieran!- Grito Sakura dando un portazo _

_-Sakura…debe estar enfadada conmigo ahora-Dijo triste Hinata_

_-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara - Sonrió Naruto acariciándole el cabello-Hinata yo, necesitaba hablar contigo…lo que hiciste en la batalla contra Pain, fue muy valiente dattebayo. Aun sabiendo que él no era un rival para ti, intentaste protegerme...-_

_-Desearía haber sido mas útil en ese momento, quería protegerte con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo conseguí-_

_-Hinata…ese día me sentí muy culpable, pensé que Pain te había matado y te había perdido para siempre. Por eso ahora, quiero hacerme mas fuerte para poder proteger a mis amigos y a la mujer a quien mas amo en la tierra- Dijo mirándola a los ojos-No quiero volver a ponerte en peligro, no soportaría la idea de perderte de nuevo-_

_-Naruto-Kun….tranquilo nada me va a pasar-_

_-Te prometo que me esforzare para ser mas fuerte-Sonrió el rubio tomándole la mano- Después de todo, tengo que proteger a mi novia- _

_-Yo también te protegeré Naruto-Kun-Le dedico una sonrisa y lo abrazó _

_Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente y rozaron sus labios con dulzura. Ambos sintieron lo mismo que todos los enamorados…el amor correspondido, ahora ninguno de los dos se sentiría triste y solo, porque ahora seguirían juntos el mismo camino Ninja las barreras que lo impidieran, porque se amaban de verdad._

_Fin _

_Konichiwa!!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, quería escribir un one-shop de la respuesta de Naruto hace tiempo, por eso por fin lo hice. _

_Espero que les guste y que comenten onegai_

_Cuídense _

_sayonara_


End file.
